The present invention relates to a water resistant sunscreen and insect repellent on a disposable applicator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a single-use disposable towel or wipe made from a non-woven, woven or porous material saturated with a combination water resistant sunscreen and insect repellent composition. The water resistant sunscreen and insect repellant composition, when rubbed over the skin, provides a thin, non-greasy film that provides protection against insect bites as well as the harmful effects of the sun.
It is well known that sunlight contains ultraviolet A and ultraviolet B rays (UVA and UVB rays). Prolonged exposure to the sun's ultraviolet rays can be extremely harmful to unprotected skin, and in some cases can lead to a person developing early wrinkles, skin cancer and other skin related problems. Sunscreens and sunblocks have been developed to reduce the harmful effects of the sun on the skin—they are generally contained in lotions which vary on a scale of increasing protection from 1 to 50 (although there are questions regarding the effectiveness of products claiming protection factors above about 30). The scale is called the Sun Protection Factor (“SPF”). The SPF value of a sunscreen allows the consumer to determine the degree of sunburn protection that the user desires for a given period of time from direct exposure to the sun's ultraviolet rays.
Another well known problem that arises from spending time outdoors is exposure to insects and insect bites. Mosquitoes, flies and ticks can be annoying and can cause painful bites which have the potential to spawn secondary infections or transmit diseases such as West Nile virus, Lyme disease, spotted fever and numerous other serious illnesses. Insect repellents are often used to discourage biting insects from landing on treated skin or clothing.
Combination sunscreen-insect repellents are well known compositions for protecting the skin against both insect bites and the harmful effects of prolonged exposure to the sun. Generally, they are commercially available in the form of aerosols, pump sprays or lotions that have a limited effectiveness and other considerable draw-backs. Primarily, combination sunscreen and repellant compositions can be greasy, have a foul odor and are only effective for short periods of time. These compositions typically require multiple applications and are easily removed in water. This is a distinctive problem in warm or humid climates or when a person is engaged in an activity which causes them to perspire.
In addition, aerosols, pump sprays and lotions can be somewhat difficult to apply. They are not easily controlled, especially around irregular surfaces such as the face. This can result in the unintentional inhalation of mist or vapors, or possibly cause excess chemical to come in contact and irritate the user's eyes. Furthermore, because of the high viscosity, lotions are sometimes ineffective in permitting the sunscreen-repellent composition from absorbing into skin surfaces that are partially covered by hair, such as the legs or chest. Lotion, even after being massaged into such areas after application, tends to intermingle with the hair. Instead of being absorbed into the skin, the lotion will merely congeal on top of the surface—providing less protection for the user.
Furthermore, existing aerosols, pump sprays and lotions containing both sunscreen and insect repellent agents are inconvenient and bulky. They are relatively heavy and require a large storage area for transporting. In addition, the applicators, e.g., pump and spray bottles often break before the compositions are used up, thus wasting product.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a combination sunscreen and insect repellent that is long lasting and effective, but fast, easy and safe to apply. Desirably, such a combination sunscreen and insect repellant provides a single use, one-step controlled application that is water resistant, non-greasy, pleasant smelling and cost effective. More desirably, such a composition has reasonable manufacturing and packaging costs, and uses industry standard effective and long lasting materials.